


Exhale

by AfroGohan



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Intimacy, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroGohan/pseuds/AfroGohan
Summary: “You’ve gotta be straight with me, buddy.”Thor raises an eyebrow, and grins.“It’s a little late for that, Banner.”(Also known as I Hate Unresolved Romantic Subplots (but i suck at resolving them) )
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Kudos: 56





	Exhale

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this based on a dream I had about a year ago. And basically the justification here is my mental anguish over it getting cut short in true 'How dare you bait me, subconscious? Resolve that romantic subplot this instant!!!' fashion. I didn't take it too seriously, so nobody else should. All grammar and possible excessive oxford comma usages will just be left to the fates because today I'm choosing violence

It’s hard to say, how they found themselves in this position. Only that the silence pins them both, bodies anchored in the couch, legs sinking into the floor. The decor aboard the Statesman seems inconsequential now, the room bathed in low light to compensate for the gaudy nature of the lounge where Asgard’s new king had taken to spending his time in the scientist's company. There is nowhere to stare but at each other and that single, warm hand on Bruce’s thigh. 

“You’ve gotta be straight with me, buddy.” Says the scientist, eyes tired and somewhere among the buzzing in his head, hopeful. Thor looks roughly the same. Certain but nervous. For all Bruce knows, this is brand new on him. Worry isn't at home on the face of the gods, is it? They both know that there’s no danger here, not the big green kind nor the realm-conquering, born-of-a-secret kind. And still, there’s plenty of room to fidget and deliberate on the present and the none-too-far past that encompassed their time together. 

Thor raises an eyebrow, and grins.

“It’s a little late for that, Banner.” The bubble of tension doesn’t burst, instead it ebbs away until their shared laughter is just as warm as the touch. 

“Okay. You got me there. But you know, words are nice too. Even I’m uh. Not so good at those. Nobody’s perfect.” He shrugs at this, more to ease off the cluster of nerves than anything else. 

“Not at all.” Then Thor’s hand is moving off his lap, more of him closer than the scientist could ever consider for comfort. That’s the sum of this, isn’t it? A lack of comfort characterized by the growing comfort between them and the trepidation that follows suit. None of it makes sense, and all of it makes sense. 

“...But some are closer than others.” Finishes the Thunder God, a smile playing on those lips. 

It takes a lot to fight down the self-deprecation instinct and look at what the blonde is really saying. Banner clears his throat, heart thumping wildly as Thor takes his hand, his very steady, willing hand. It’s Bruce that laces their fingers together, holding Thor’s gaze. 

“Yeah?” 

“7 PhDs and the uncanny ability to manage stress makes for something rather momentous, does it not?” 

“Same goes for being a Norse legend and giving the other guy a run for his money.“ He feels bold, more bold than he’s been in years when the other guy was a 24/7 shift of audacity. So it seems like the right thing to do, leaning in, so close that he can feel Thor’s breath, so close that the scent of ozone and detergent meets him. Now it’s _his_ hand on the guy's lap. And Thor doesn’t look like he minds, not at all.

“Modest.” Thor chuckles lowly, breath tickling against the man’s face. Bruce can’t help but laugh with him. 

“Sincere too. I think we’ve got that in common.” 

“Now that, my friend, sounds like flattery.” The lips on Thor’s smother any and all further quips from him. For now.


End file.
